Age of Consent in Chawosauria
Under Chawosaurian Law, the Age of Consent is 21. Chawosaurians who violate this law are (if they're adults) labeled as "Pedophiles" and face the worst imaginable that only Pedophiles face, and (if the couple under 21) the couple who have sex below the age of consent are labeled as "sex offenders" and will live with this for the rest of their lives. Chawosauria's National Age of Consent Statute Section I If a person over 21 has a sexual intercourse with a person below the age of 21, both the adult and the child will be labeled as "sex offenders" and the adult will be labeled as a "pedophile" and the pedophile will be deported to the Penitentiary Continent of Antarctica for life. A death penalty for the convicted pedophile is often optional for either the judge or in some cases, the jury. Note: the jury is often given the right to decide the punishment for the convicted. Section II If a couple, both of whom are below the age of 21, and they were either caught, rumored, or admitted to have a sexual intercourse, that couple will be punished with a 12 year prison sentence and will be on prohibation for life and be labeled as "sex offenders" for life. Section III If the minor is impregnated, the minor is subjected to an involuntary abortion (if the father was over 21) and if the father is under 21, the minor may have the right to either obtain an abortion or give birth, but under Chawosaurian law, if the minor chooses to give birth, the minor mother must give up her child to adoption or allow her parents to raise the child themselves because the mother minor is being punished by the government for violating the age of consent statute, the parents, once paid their debt to society, will not be allowed visitation rights or have any contact with the child until the child is a legal adult. Statute of Limitations Under the Statute of Limitations Act of 2018, there is no statute of limitations for the pedophile unless the pedophile is deceased. There is also no statute of limitations for a person who had an intercourse with another person when they were under 21 unless they're both deceased. Living Conditions after prison In Chawosauria, pedophiles are widely condemned and were subjected to social violence and death threats. Couples released from prison for having a sexual intercourse when they were in their teens or under 21 are often subjected of being labeled as "sex offenders" by their neighborhood websites that alarm the whole neighborhood of sex offenders, once the couple are labeled as sex offenders once they move in, they were subjected to hate speech, death threats, stigmatization, violence, harassment, and vandalism by neighbors. Under Chawosaurian Law, hiring sex offenders is not legal for corporations to do. Convicted couples find it harder to survive in society, in many cases, they have to work for other neighbors for money, by cutting their grass, and work around their houses as maids, servants, etc. See also * Age of Smartphone Referendum, 2018. * Statute of Limitations Act of 2018. * Penitentiary Continent of Antarctica. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria